


Hospital ~ Petopher

by Alexsia2003



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 00:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12469052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexsia2003/pseuds/Alexsia2003
Summary: Malia zostaje ranna i trafia do szpitala. Przeszła operację i jest w stanie śpiączki. Peter jest przy niej dzień i noc. Pewnego dnia zawita do niego jego naturalny wróg. Co wyniknie z tego spotkania?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Na początku nie miało być romansu, ale cóż xD

Z reguły nie piszę narratorem pierwszoosobowym, więc pewnie będzie trochę niespójności, przepraszam. Opowiadanie z perspektywy Petera.

================================================================================

Biegnę już jakieś pięć minut. Usłyszałem jedynie wycie Malii. Od razu wiedziałem, że coś się jej stało. Docieram na miejsce. Jest wieczór i spora mgła, przez co moje pole widzenia jest ograniczone. Jednak na środku polany widzę leżące ciało... zakrwawione. Podbiegam bliżej i klękam przy nim. Moje najgorsze obawy się spełniły. Mówiłem jej, żeby na siebie uważała. Malia została poważnie zraniona przez...

\- Witaj Peterze. - odzywa się głos za moimi placami. Od razu go rozpoznałem. Tylko jeden człowiek potrafi emanować taką nienawiścią do wilkołaków - Gerard Argent. Chcę się od razu na niego rzucić, lecz coś powstrzymuje mnie od odejścia od mojej córki.

\- Co jej zrobiłeś? - odpowiadam nadzwyczaj spokojnie. Nie odwracam się nawet o jeden stopień. Wciąż patrzę na nieprzytomne ciało dziewczyny. Nie słyszę odpowiedzi, więc ponawiam pytanie.

\- Co jej zrobiłeś?! - pytam i chcąc zaatakować łowcę odwracam się, lecz widzę kuszę wycelowaną prosto w moje serce.

\- Strzały nasączone wilczym zielem. - mówię bardziej do siebie niż do starca. Czuję jak krew buzuje mi w żyłach, a oczy błyszczą.

\- Dokładnie. - uśmiecha się wrednie. 

\- Po co to zrobiłeś?! 

\- Teraz wiesz jak to jest tracić córkę. - odpowiada ze stoickim spokojem. On i uczucia? Wiem, że według wielu osób jestem tym, który nie ma uczuć, no ale on?

\- Ty i uczucia? - musiałem to powiedzieć. - Od kiedy interesuje cię twoja rodzina? - tego byłem naprawdę ciekaw. Nigdy nie widziałem, żeby chociaż z Chrisem rozmawiał o w miarę "normalnych rzeczach".

Za plecami słyszę nadchodzących ludzi. 

\- Odłóż to. Dobrze ci radzę. - McCall... Chociaż raz się na coś przyda. Jednak Gerard niewiele robi sobie z jego słów. Ktoś stanął na gałęzi, co spowodowało dekoncentracje wszystkich. Argent wykorzystał to, aby uciec. Cholera... 

Scott chcę podejść do Malii, ale jestem szybszy i zabijając go wzrokiem podchodzę do niej i biorę na ręce, po czym idę w stronę jeepa Stilesa. Siadam na tylnym siedzeniu, a głowę dziewczyny kładę na moich kolanach. Jest strasznie blada. W sumie czemu się dziwić. W końcu to wilcze ziele. Głaszczę ją po głowie, choć wiem, że to nie za wiele da. Dostrzegam, że Scott co chwila spogląda na moją córkę. Widać, że jest przejęty. 

\- Możesz jechać szybciej? - ponaglam Stilinskiego. 

\- Jak widać nie jest tak łatwo jechać we mgle. - odpowiada. Chcę jeszcze coś powiedzieć, ale do mojego ucha dociera bardzo cichy pomruk Malii. Kontynuuję głaskanie i próbuję ją jakoś uspokoić. 

\- Wszystko będzie dobrze. - mówię, lecz sam w to nie wierzę. 

Jakieś dziesięć minut zajmuje nam dotarcie do szpitala. Wchodzę z auta, niosąc dziewczynę na rękach. Jest cała we krwi, rana jest dość głęboka, co jeszcze bardziej wzmaga mój strach. Na szczęście Melissa ma nocną zmianę, więc od razu zajmuje się moją córką. Zabiera ją na salę operacyjną, jednak każe mi zostać na korytarzu. Rozumiem, że boi się, że coś zrobię. Stiles i Scott siedzą na ławce, ale ja nie potrafię być w jednym miejscu. Chodzę w te i we wte. 

\- Może usiądziesz? - pyta Scott. Chce coś jeszcze powiedzieć, lecz gdy widzi mój wzrok milknie.

Po około trzech godzinach operacja dobiegła końca, a Malia została przewieziona do sali. Nadal nieprzytomna.

\- Co z nią jest? - pytam Melissę.

\- Rana była dość głęboka, ale udało się opanować sytuację. Jest teraz w stanie śpiączki.

\- Gdzie jest teraz? - Chciałem ją jak najszybciej zobaczyć.

\- Chodź. - Bez słowa idę za lekarką. Widzę biel, ludzi na wózkach, poprzypinanych do kroplówek, przytomnych lub nie. Od razu przypomina mi się mój pobyt w tym przeklętym miejscu. 

Mellisa prowadzi mnie przez korytarz, aż w końcu docieramy do sali. Wchodzę, pokój jest jak wszystkie inne. Dużo bieli, krzesło (pewnie dla odwiedzających) oraz łóżko. Spoglądam na nie i dostrzegam bladą jak wszystkie ściany tutaj, twarz Malii. Jest podłączona do kroplówki. Podchodzę do niej, klękam i łapię ją za rękę. Słyszę jak Melissa przysuwa stojące w koncie siedzenie. 

\- Dziękuję. - odpowiadam i siadam na krześle. Kobieta po chwili odchodzi i zamyka za sobą drzwi.

Jest już dziesiąta wieczorem, siedzę tak już godzinę. W tym czasie pielęgniarka zdążyła wejść do sali jakieś pięć razy. Jakby w obawie, że mogę coś zrobić Malii. Jak mógłbym jej coś zrobić?! W końcu jest moją córką. Ok, zrobiłem kilka(naście) niefajnych rzeczy, ale jest dla mnie ważna.

\- Peter... Hej Peter, obudź się. - Lekko zamulony odwracam głowę w lewo. Melissa stoi nade mną patrząc na mnie z góry. Widocznie zasnąłem. Wstaję, moje nogi lekko się uginają. Nie dziwię się, skoro spałem na siedząco. 

\- Zgaduję, że muszę wyjść. - mówię.

\- I tak pozwoliłam ci tu być dłużej niż jest to możliwe. - odpowiada, a ja patrzę jeszcze przez chwilę na nieprzytomną córkę i kieruję się do wyjścia z sali. Czuję jak coś zaciska mi się na ramieniu. Odwracam wzrok i widzę smutny uśmiech Melissy. Odwzajemniam go i wychodzę. Idąc korytarzem uświadamiam sobie, że nie mogę jej tu samej zostawić. Nawet jeśli nie może mi odpowiedzieć to wiem, że mnie słyszy. Postanawiam, że zostanę wbrew "nakazom" lekarzy. Siadam na pierwszej lepszej ławce. Mogłem wziąć chociaż gazetę. Po chwili stwierdzam, że bezczynne siedzenie jest nudne, więc spaceruję po korytarzach szpitala. Oczywiście tak, aby unikać personelu. Mijam wiele sal. Praktycznie wszystkie są takie same, jednak jedna przykuwa moją uwagę. Dlaczego by nie wejść i nie sprawdzić? 

Ściany są białe (jak wszystko w tym szpitalu, wow Peter ciekawe dlaczego? Może dlatego, że to szpital...), w kącie stoi szary fotel, nad nim wisi stary jak Gerard Argent telewizor. Po prawej stronie pokoju znajduje się białe łóżko, a przed nim wózek inwalidzki... na którym spędziłem większość mojego życia po pożarze. To była moja sala. Ta, w której przechodziłem wszystkie męczarnie związane z katatonią. Nie mogłem nic zrobić. Zupełnie jak teraz, gdy Malia leży nieprzytomna. Pamiętam jak się czułem, kiedy moim jedynym gościem była ta pusta pielęgniareczka. Jak jej było? Jane? Jennifer? Tak, Jennifer. Głupia, naiwna, ale w końcu mi pomogła. Nie ważne. Nie pozwolę mojej córce tak się czuć. Wychodzę z sali. Dobija mnie. Podchodzę do jakieś ławki. Siadam, opierając się o ścianę, następnie czuję jak oczy mi się zamykają, a obraz się rozmazuję.


	2. Rozdział 2

\- Hale? - słyszę męski głos. Skądś go znam. Otwieram oczy i od razu poznaję osobę, która przeszkodziła mi w (100% zaplanowanym) śnie - Christopher Argent. Rozglądam się i odpowiadam:

\- Nikogo innego o takim nazwisku nie ma, a ja mam Hale wpisane w dowód, więc tak to ja.

Łowca siada na ławce koło mnie. Przez chwilę żaden z nas nie odezwał się nawet słowem. W końcu postanowiłem przełamać tą ciszę.

\- Więc... - zaczynam. - Co tutaj robisz? - Chris przez chwilę nie wie co odpowiedzieć. Kontynuuję.

\- Czekaj, czekaj. Chodzi o Melissę, prawda? - Uśmiecham się w mój typowy sposób. Mężczyzna jest widocznie zmieszany. Policzki mu się zarumieniły.

\- Dlaczego takie stwierdzenie? - pyta. Naprawdę myśli, że się nie domyśliłem? Żałosne...

\- Widać to Chrisiu. - Jak ja go nazwałem?! Boże, co się ze mną dzieje. Za mało snu, a właśnie.

\- Wiesz może która godzina? - dyskretnie zmieniłem temat. Na szczęście Argent postanowił udawać, że nie usłyszał mojego zdania.

\- Tam jest zegar. - wskazuje na przeciwległą ścianę. Cholera... druga w nocy. Co wszyscy mają do budzenia mnie po dwóch godzinach?

\- Co z Malią? - wypala. Nie powiem, zaskoczyło mnie to pytanie. Atmosfera stała się jakby bardziej poważna.

\- Melissa na szczęście usunęła truciznę i wypaliła ranę. - odpowiadam. Znów nastała ta niezręczna cisza. Wpatruję się w moje buty. Swoją drogą bardzo mi się podobają.

\- Przepraszam. - odzywa się łowca. Chwila co? On mnie przeprasza? Przez moment nie poruszam nawet palcem.

\- Za co? - pytam.

\- To moja wina. To, że twoja córka tutaj trafiła. - Nie rozumiem. Przecież to jego ojciec ją postrzelił. Już chcę się o to spytać, ale on kontynuuje swój wywód. - Podałem mu wilcze ziele. Dzięki mnie wyzdrowiał. - Czyli to tak stary piernik znowu zawraca nam głowę. Nie powiem, miałem Chrisa za bardziej rozsądną osobę.

\- Słucham?! - podnoszę głos i wstaję z ławki. Mężczyzna chyba trochę się mnie wystraszył. Okej, odrobinę za gwałtownie zareagowałem. Siadam z powrotem, jednak tym razem dalej od mojego towarzysza. - Tylko po to tu przyszedłeś?

\- Nie... nie tylko. Wiem jak to jest doświadczyć śmierci córki, więc chciałem jakkolwiek cię wesprzeć. - Mówi takim głosem jakby wiedział, że zaraz go zabiję i te słowa są jego ostatnimi.

\- Ale ty wiesz, że Malia nadal żyje? - Czy on coś sugeruje? Łowca nic nie odpowiada. Widocznie nie spodziewał się takiej odpowiedzi. No cóż. Jeżeli rozmawia się ze mną to trzeba być gotowym na każde pytanie. - Idę po coś do picia, też coś chcesz? - Nie wiem, dlaczego jeszcze chcę mu cokolwiek przynosić, no trudno...

\- Nie trzeba, dzięki. - odpowiada. Wstaję i podchodzę do automatu. Szukam po kieszeniach jakichś pieniędzy, ale niestety nic nie znajduję. Rozglądam się po korytarzu i na horyzoncie dostrzegam samotną torebkę. Akurat w miejscu gdzie kamery nie sięgają. Szczęście mi dziś sprzyja. Może nie do końca zważając na Malię, ale trzeba być optymistą. Zbliżam się do pozostawionej torby. Wyciągam dwa dolary, przecież to nic takiego. Szybko chowam portfel z powrotem i wracam do automatu. Spoglądam ukradkiem na Argenta. Ostatecznie decyduję się kupić też coś dla niego. Wybieram dwie puszki coli i wracam z uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- Łap! - krzyczę i rzucam napój.

\- Ale... - zaczyna, ale mu przerywam.

\- Żadne ale, Panie Zawsze Poważny Łowco. Wyglądasz gorzej niż ja, a to przecież moja córka leży w szpitalu. - odpowiadam i upijam łyk picia. Może nie jest to najlepszej klasy wino, ale lepsze to niż nic.

\- Dziękuję.

Pijąc, nie odezwaliśmy się do siebie ani słowem. Nie przeszkadzało mi to. Do moich uszu dochodził tylko dźwięk połykania napoju przez nas dwóch. Chyba nie ma sensu, żebym siedział tu całą noc. Raczej teraz nic się Malii nie stanie.

\- Okej, ja chyba już pójdę. - Przypominam sobie, że przecież nie przyjechałem tu swoim samochodem, a szpital jest jakieś dwa kilometry od mojego mieszkania. - Cholera, nie mam auta.

\- Może cię podwieźć? - pyta Chris. Wow jakiś miły dla mnie.

\- Od kiedy chcesz mi pomóc? 

\- Jestem ci to winien. - Trochę mnie zaskoczyła ta odpowiedź, ale zgodziłem się. Argent wstaje z ławki i razem kierujemy się do wyjścia. Oczywiście nie obyło się bez ciekawskiego spojrzenia Melissy. Puszczam jej oczko i podążam dalej za łowcą. Wsiadamy do samochodu po czym Chris odpala pojazd. Jedziemy w ciszy, ulice są pusta. Nudzi mi się, więc postanawiam włączyć radio. Akurat trafiam na Photograph. Może to głupie, ale lubię takie piosenki. Przyłapuje Chrisa na podśpiewywaniu tego pod nosem. 

\- Ładnie. - śmieję się. Łowca się rumieni (czyżby się zawstydził?).

\- Dziękuję. - również się śmieje. W jakimś stopniu to przełamało ciszę i teraz rozmawiamy o muzyce. Okazuje się, że Argent lubi Eda Sheerana. Mamy coś wspólnego, ciekawie. Po chwili docieramy pod moje mieszkanie. Sięgam do kieszeni i... 

\- Cholera!

\- Co się stało? - Mężczyzna wdaje się być zainteresowany moim małym wybuchem gniewu.

\- Moje klucze. Musiały wypaść mi z kieszeni w lesie. No cóż, czeka mnie jakaś ławka, a rano poszukiwania. - Chcę wyjść z samochodu, ale Chris łapie mnie za nadgarstek. Przeszły mnie dreszcze. Argent ma bardzo zimne ręce.

\- Możesz przenocować w mnie. - Zamurowało mnie i mężczyzna widocznie to zauważył, ponieważ od razu dodaje. - Jeżeli chcesz oczywiście.

\- Chyba już wystarczająco mi pomogłeś. - Z jednej strony nie chcę mu się naprzykrzać, ale z drugiej coś we mnie chce spędzić z nim więcej czasu. Ostatecznie zgadzam się. Radio nadal gra. Tym razem leci Unsteady, trochę dobijające, ale fajne. Przypomina mi się pewien teledysk, który niedawno znalazłem. Czuję jak przysypiam, więc postanawiam rozpocząć rozmowę z łowcą. 

\- Przepraszam cię, że zawracam ci głowę. Jak chcesz mogę się dorzucić do paliwa. - Chris śmieje się. Ten śmiech wywołuje u mnie ciarki. Jego głos jest bardzo głęboki i niski. Kojarzy mi się z jakimś drwalem, a broda jeszcze wszystko dopełnia. Szczerze mówiąc wygląda z nią lepiej niż kiedyś.

-Nie zawracasz. Przynajmniej nie spędzę kolejnego dnia sam w domu. - odpowiada. 

Dojeżdżamy do mieszkania Argenta. Jestem już tak zmęczony, że najchętniej położyłbym się na podłodze, ale zachowam jakieś resztki swojej godności. Godności, która i tak już została uszkodzona. W końcu pomaga mi mój naturalny wróg. Cóż, każdy ma czasem chwile bezradności. Przekraczam próg mieszkanka Chrisa.

\- Witaj w moich skromnych progach! - mówi.


End file.
